


The Girl Is Mine

by winterfrostwidow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't Take This Too Seriously, F/M, IronWidow - Freeform, Love Triangle, buckynat - Freeform, might turn into crack later on?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfrostwidow/pseuds/winterfrostwidow
Summary: Bucky & Tony can't stand each other, but they seem to have one thing in common: Natasha Romanoff.A rivalry starts between the two men as they start to fight their way to win Natasha's heart without her awareness.





	The Girl Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter hasn't been edited, so please mind the grammar and embarrassing mistakes.

His hands were shoved in his jacket's pockets. He decided against reaching for his cup of coffee. Instead he watched her; his glare sharpened from the way his cap cast a shadow on his eyes. He tapped his foot impatiently, suspicious of her taking them out to this cafè restaurant she 'so loved'.

She took a sip of coffee from her cup, and he noticed that her green eyes were swirling with mischief as she watched him back. She carefully placed her cup back on the table and looked past his shoulder at the tall Stark Tower. She best liked it at night, when it shone with importance among the other buildings.

"Why bring me here?" He drew her attention back to him. 

"I brought you here because you needed some fresh air. You can't stay locked up in the tower forever, Rapunzel," she teased.

He smirked at her, but knew that couldn't be all. "And what else?"

Her mouth began stretching into a wider smile. It was a dead give away.

He palmed his face with his gloved hand. "You've gotta be kiddin' me." He looked back at her and shook his head. "You're just never gonna stop, are you?"

She shrugged.

"Please don't tell me she's actually here," he drawled, not even knowing who this  _she person_ was.

He thought it was cute that Nat tried to set him up with other girls; make him go out there in the world. She had commented on him having 'blue balls' and even if it was a joke, it was the truth. He had recovered for a full three years and he had a grasp of how the modern world functioned.

She believed that he was ready to go out there and fulfill these human desires again.

He liked Natasha and being around her; he might even be attracted to her if he wasn't lying to himself. But he really wasn't interested.

"No. She's not here," she answered his question, "but you'll meet her soon though. I think you'll like her." 

"No."

"Yes."

"No, Natasha. I am tired."

"Oh please. You've had enough naps in the cryo, snow white."

"I hate you," he said.

"You'll thank me later." She smirked.

He leaned forward, pressing against the table, blue eyes narrowed. "So what are we  _really_  doing here?"

She smiled and leaned forward too, their faces now close. "Just remember that you and I will be besties after this," she said. "Look behind you, Barnes." She tipped her head over his shoulder. "And don't tell me that ain't a real dame."

He released a sigh. 

She licked her lips sensuously; he didn't miss the action. 

The first time they met,  _really_  met, her lips were the first thing he noticed about her. 

He turned around, following her line of sight. His eyes laid on a gorgeous blonde sitting alone reading a newspaper with a cup of tea in her other hand. He turned back to Natasha and rolled his eyes. "She's not my type."

"You don't even know what your type is," she said with a frown.

"What if you were my type?" He challenged.

She smiled, blushing a little. "Oh, I don't date." She leaned back in her seat, and so did he.

"And what makes me so different?" He asked.

"Men need women."

He scoffed. 

"Well, some. And you and Steve happen to be one of them. You both deserve a win-win."

He frowned for a moment. "And what do you deserve?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm not the kind of person who thinks I deserve some things or don't deserve what ever. Just, whatever comes my way will come my way."

"Same thing with me, Nat."

"Come on, Barnes. A pretty lady?"

"You're pretty," he said.

She looked away from him.

He could see the blush.

He wasn't afraid to be honest anyway.

When she looked back at him, she raised an eyebrow, "Barnes, I  _know_  I'm pretty."

"I'm sure."

"Good. So, don't tell me."

"Why not?" He grinned. "Freedom of speech."

She rolled her eyes, smiling. 

"So you brought me here to make me flirt with girls?" He changed the subject.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"I don't even like her."

"You don't like anyone, soldier."

"True."

"But it's also because you've never talked to her. Go talk to her. What? Don't tell me you scared to walk up to a girl and ask for her number?" She mocked him. "Jesus. I mean, for the  _Winter Soldier-_ "

"I'm not scared, Nat," he snapped, "I just don't find her appealing to me. Alright?" He slouched back in his seat.

"Fine." She smiled. "Then flirt with something appealing. Like if you find that cup appealing." She arched an eyebrow at his untouched cup of coffee. "Then go ahead."

"Why are you so hellbent on finding me a date?" He asked. "You shouldn't be concerned."

"Because it's important that I not only become the aunts of Clint's children, but yours and Steve's too," She explained.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You do realize I've been sterilized right?"

She paused, and tilted her head. She unconsciously licked her lips, and breathed in. "Right. Sorry there," she apologized softly, looking down at her coffee.

He looked at her in interest. 

She looked back at him, then raised an eyebrow. "Is there something on my face?"

He stared at her a moment longer before speaking, "You're more appealing to me. Why can't I just flirt with you?" He suggested.

She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted when Tony Stark walked up to them, ripping his shades off in his dramatic way. He acted surprised to find them there. "Well look who it is. My favourite Russian killers on a date." 

"He's actually American," Natasha pointed out.

"Don't kill my jokes, Nat."

"You were never funny anyway."

"That's because you're too dark to impress."

She sighed and smiled up at him fondly. "What are you doing here? And this is not a date by the way."

"Good. You two don't suit each other. Buck boy here is better off with Ex Machina." He dragged a chair from an empty table and sat next to her. "And I'm here because I noticed the lack of coffee deliveries and I was worried you were dead." He answered, grabbing Bucky's full cup of coffee and started drinking it. Bucky ignored him, not wanting to dwell on his growing irritation caused by his presence.

Natasha seemed a little annoyed by him as well but had spent a considerable amount of time with him to be able to tolerate his childishness. And if she were honest with herself, she had grown fond of the older man. "Tony, I'm not your coffee machine nor your babysitter."

"Of course you're not my coffee machine, Nat. You're my delivery woman. You provide me with a service by getting me my coffee. And babysitter? That's my suit's job. Look, I'm worried about you though. Last time you gave me coffee you forgot the milk and sugar."

Natasha sighed and patted Tony's hand. "That was my coffee but I'm fine, you idiot."

Tony's face softened a bit and he gave her a soft smile. He patted her hand back and stood. He looked at Barnes and waggled his eyebrows at him. "Good time huh? Trapped in the lover's web?"

"Tony," Natasha warned him. "Not a date," she reminded.

Tony carefully eyed Bucky up and down, the Winter Soldier glaring at him. "Just checking."

"You should leave," Natasha said.

"Right. I should leave." Stark put his shades back on and tugged his jacket straighter. "Tell me I look great."

"You look like shit."

Tony let out a long heavy sigh. "Spies and their lies, never end. So, you're coming to the Tower right?"

"You'll find me there."

"Kiss?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes, before she blew him a kiss.

He gave her a crooked grin and he left. 

Bucky watched him walk away with that irritated look on his face. Then he turned to her. "Why?"

She looked back at him. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, I meant,  _How_?"

She watched him quietly before answering, "Believe it or not, I've actually grown to like the prick. He's not a bad guy, Barnes."

"No. No he isn't. You can't say a fly is evil."

She smiled at him and he was ignoring the fact that his heart swelled at the sight of her.

Bucky groaned when he looked at his empty cup of coffee that Tony had drank. He was getting annoyed by Stark. Every time he tried to ignore him, it got worse.

"So." She drew his attention away from the cup and back to her. "Where were we?"


End file.
